


Shoot An Arrow Through Your Heart

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Curse, M/M, Thiam, because who doesn't love a good love curse?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: A fic where there's a cupid (or anything really) that makes people fall in love randomly and Theo's hit and chases Liam, but Liam is blowing him off because he thinks it's not Theo's actual feelings, just an effect of the compulsion. Eventually Liam (or anyone really) finds the antidote and Theo (and everyone else who was affected) is dosed with it without knowing while very publicly confessing his love to Liam. And then Liam realizes that Theo's feelings were true all along?





	Shoot An Arrow Through Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Shatter, who somehow always has the best prompts. ♡

“Liam, you are the light of my life! The sunshine in my dark night! The ying to my yang!”   
“Leave me alone Theo! This isn’t funny anymore!”   
Liam takes off running once more.   
   
This is how he spent the first weekend of their summer break – running away from the boy who had a crush on, because said boy tried to smother him with kisses.   
Sounds illogical? Yep.   
But Liam knows that Theo’s feelings aren’t real. _They can’t be._

  
The newest ‘Big Bad of Beacon Hills’  seemed to have a rather dark humour, playing cupid to all the one sided lovers around. Well, actually so far it only is Theo. For some reason.    
One part of Liam wishes that it was true, Theo loving him back sounds like a dream come true (even if the Chimera really needs to turn down a notch on the metaphors) but the bigger, more rational part of him knows that Theo would rather break his own nose than trying to kiss him; which is why Liam runs.   
   
 _Liam wakes up to a light touch on his cheek, a hand slowly caressing him. He opens his eyes and stares directly into Theo's green irises. The Chimera lies next to him, very close next to him, a dreamy smile on his face while his left hand still pets Liam’s cheek._  
 _For a moment Liam’s heart swells, this is a dream come true, waking up with Theo by his side – something is wrong._  
 _“Uhm... Theo? What are you doing?”_  
 _“I am waking you up for breakfast, oh beta of my dreams.”_  
 _What. The. Fuck._  
 _“Are you sure everything is alright with you? Blink twice if there is a stranger in the house.”_  
 _But Theo only laughs and even his laughter is different, happy, carefree, how nice it would be to-_  
 _Liam sits up abruptly._   
   
And since that he had spend the morning running away from a love sick Theo, trying to disguise his scent enough to get to Mason. And as if his best friend heard the silent plea for help Liam continues to mutter mantra-like under his breath and in his head, the phone in Liam's hand lights up with a call.

  
Liam quickly dives forward, hiding behind the next house corner before he takes the call.   
“Please tell me you found a way to make him normal again.”   
Mason giggles. He honest to god giggles. “I don’t know Liam, this is what you wanted right? Why fight it?”

  
_Because he doesn’t love me._

  
“You are not really asking that? Have you ever heard of free will? Come on Mase, help me!”   
“Alright, alright. Bring him to Deaton, he said he might know something. But Liam – be careful, other people are affected too and there have been accident all over town already.”   
With that Mason hangs up, leaving Liam with just enough time to put his phone away before Theo barrels around the corner.

“Baby! There you are!” he launches his arms around Liam like a koala, “I thought you hate me!”   
Liam puts his arms around Theo’s broad shoulders, patting him comfortingly on the back.   
“I could never hate you.”   
   
   
Getting Theo to Deaton is harder than Liam imagined. The love sick Chimera isn’t in any condition to drive his truck since he could not seem to go longer than a few seconds without touching Liam or staring at him.    
So they walked.   
   
Theo’s hand sneaks around Liam’s again. This time Liam just sighs and doesn’t pull away, at least this way he knows that Theo can’t get away, doing something stupid.   
“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”   
Liam doesn’t answer, because has Theo ever seen his own eyes?   
“Your smiles light up my world.”   
Liam bites his lip to suppress on of said smiles.   
“You are the only reason I stayed, you know?”   
“...What?”    
“After the war, nobody wanted me here. _I_ didn’t want to be here. And then you followed me out of the hospital like a puppy, you smiled at me, asking if I wanted to get pizza with you. That was when I knew I couldn’t leave you.”

  
Theo sounds surprisingly coherent now, almost as if – no, Liam can’t go there, getting his hopes up is stupid and dangerous. Then Theo starts humming and when Liam turns to look at him the Chimera has a soft smile on his face, green eyes sparkling and his whole body posture seems content and happy, almost euphoric. Liam desperately wishes to see that Theo more often, because if the Chimera is handsome on normal days and scorching hot when he fights, then this version is simply irresistible.    
   
Deaton already waits for them, the vet doesn't look particularly worried, if Liam isn’t mistaken there is even a slightly amused tint in his usual stoic scent as he watches Liam pulling Theo inside the examination room.

  
“What happened? You need to tell me everything Liam”, the doctor says while watching the beta trying to pry Theo’s hand of his own.   
“He is cursed. Some stupid love spell, I think.”

  
Theo now cards his fingers through Liam’s too long hair, a content smile on his lips.  
“You think?” Now Deaton definitely has too much fun with this.   
“Look. I don’t know what happened. I woke up and he layed on my bed, staring at me. Please, you always know what to do, I just want the normal Theo back!”   
“Do you?” Deaton hums, but he is already flipping pages of an ancient looking book laying on one of the shelves.   
_Yeah, do I?_ A voice in Liam's head asks, only to scold himself immediately.

Of course he wants real Theo back. Even if that version doesn’t love him, it’s better than having the other boy look at him with heart eyes and knowing it’s against his will.   
   
The book closes with what feels like an thundering thud, echoing in the silent room.   
“You are in luck. This is what humans call allergies. Did you went to the preserve recently?”   
“Yes”, Liam drawls slowly, “Theo went on a patrol run yesterday.”   
“Well, that certainly explains it”, Deaton gathers various odd looking bottles and herbs while he speaks and starts mixing them together, “We druids know this as a Fay infestation. If a supernatural comes in contact with Fay dust, their magic reacts with the spark we carry in our bodies. It twists the magic and amplifies certain emotions, those that are currently the strongest in our minds. Luckily I have everything here to counter the reaction.”   
He holds out a vial with a concerning dark green-grey substance in it. “Here, drink that.”

  
Theo’s eyes flutter to Liam. “Are you sure this helps?”  
“Yes Liam, the Fay magic should be out of his system in a few hours.”   
Liam takes the vial and turns back to Theo who still sits on the operation table, legs dangling.   
“Here T., drink that, it will help you.”   
Theo scrunches his nose “Help? But I feel fine, Li.”   
   
Liam smiles sadly “Yes, I know. But you will feel even better after this. It’s like... a smoothie? One of your green smoothie?”   
Theo’s eyes light up, he is weirdly obsessed with healthy eating, ever since he moved in with the Geyer's that boy eats as if he is fitness model (a fact that is making Jenna, who is used to her men loving junk food, very happy).   
He grabs the vial out of Liam’s hand and downs the gooey substance in one gulp, then he grimaces.

“That didn’t taste like a smoothie...”   
“I know. I am sorry Theo.”

  
“Oh don’t worry, it wasn’t even that bad!” the Chimera beams at Liam again, hopping off of the table, “Come on, little wolf, let’s go!”

  
Liam decides, if that are the last moments he gets with Theo looking at him like that, he will enjoy them, and so he just follows.

  
Theo leads them through town, almost for two hours, by the time they reach the market square and head towards the fountain Liam starts to think not even Theo knows where they are going.   
Tired of running around, Liam sits down on the small wall around the water play, expecting the other boy to do the same, but Theo stays on his feet, eyes unfocused for a moment.   
“Everything alright?”

  
Theo snaps out of his haze, the smile comes back instantly as he looks at Liam.   
“Yes, sure, just a bit dizzy here”, he flops next to the beta, leaning his head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh.   
“This is nice, I wish we could sit here all day.”   
Liam feels the lump in his throat grow, he grabs Theo’s hand. “Listen, Theo, I need to talk to you.”

  
“Did I do something wrong?”   
“No! You-“    
“Liam, I love you! I have since you pulled me out of-“, he swallows, “since the war. I just needed to get it out and if you don’t feel the same, that’s totally okay.”    
Liam feels tears well up in his eyes, “Theo... that’s not true. You feel like this only because you are under a spell! It should wear off soon, but I can’t keep doing this. I love you, but I can’t do this to you. It’s not-“ once again he is cut off by Theo. This time it’s the Chimera's laugh. A full on belly laughter, shaking Theo’s whole body.

  
“Little wolf, you know I am not a real supernatural, right? The Fay magic wore off hours ago. Even before you made me drink Deaton's ‘smoothie'. This is all me.”   
   
Liam feels like somebody hit him over the head with a wooden post.    
“So you knew? And didn’t say anything? I was worried about you, idiot! I thought-“

  
This is the third time Liam doesn’t get to finish his sentence, and he would like to complain, but since Theo’s newest method of shutting him up is kissing, he really doesn’t care anymore at this point. 


End file.
